1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to redundant array of independent disks (RAID) card connection technology, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) expander to electronically connect to a RAID card.
2. Description of Related Art
A RAID card can be connected to a plurality of peripheral devices through a SAS expander. For example, the RAID may be connected to a hard disk drive (HDD) or other SAS expanders through the SAS expander. A firmware of the SAS expander needs to be adjusted according to an attribute or a type of the RAID card. Generally, once the firmware of the SAS expander is built, the RAID card connected to the SAS expander cannot be changed randomly. If the SAS expander is changed to electronically connect to other RAID cards directly, correlative information of the peripheral device connecting to the SAS expander may be confused or lost.